Salem Witches Institute Year 1
by gothmog122
Summary: My first fic on here please R&R no flames please. A Harry Potter crossover Instead of being in England we are in Salem,Massachusets and the storyline and char are all our own creation just some jk stuff here and there mainly spells.


"I thought you were up already son. Get a move on. You won't be on time for the ship."

"I'm going. I'm going."

Adam Smith was an unusual child who had never had any long time friends because he moved nearly every month. He couldn't stay in one place very long because of what he was. He was always being hunted. He and his father have been on the move since he was born. His mother was killed only days after giving birth. Adam was now eleven years old and on his way to the first place that he could finally stay at more than a month. He had gotten his letter to the Salem witches institute. He was to catch the ship in less than fifteen minutes. He was on the move throwing everything into a trunk messily. His father came into his room and waved his wand causing everything to jump out and jump back in neatly.

"Go downstairs and eat your breakfast. I'll get your trunk. Are you excited kiddo?"

"Yeah. I can finally have some real friends."

He hurtled down the stairs and swung himself into his chair and ate the contents of the plate in front of him. He was done in seconds and ready to go. His father came down the stairs with the trunk floating along behind him. Adam got up and stood beside him. They exited the front door and walked to the end of the driveway. There they stood still.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Now I want you to make sure that you keep your nose in those books, and keep out of trouble. I don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself so keep those wings of yours hidden."

"Alright, I won't show them off."

"And don't show off. If people see your strength then they may get curious. We don't want anybody snooping into your lineage."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly a platform fell in front of them. Adam looked up to see a large wooden ship floating above them.

"Can't the muggles see the ship?"

"No now get on."

Adam stepped onto the platform. His father put the trunk beside him, and the platform lifted up to the ship. Adam looked down at his father as he ascended to the ship.

next postie

Gilrond woke early that morning, he walked over to where he had put his clothes to dry,and got himself dressed and ready for the days events,"So today is the day I go to Salem ," he thought to himself.

Gilrond was no ordinary child he had certain quirks that set him apart from normal people. He never had friends nor family because his family had been murdered for what he was for Gilrond was not a mere mortal man like everyone else he was a half elf and the last of the ancient race to be left on the earth,his father had married a mortal woman and gone against the code of the High Council and for this his father was executed his mother had taken him and ran far away to hide from the elves but when he was just 8 years of age the elves had finally hunted them down and slain his mother and younger brother thinking that it was him leaving him nothing for family not long after this the elves ascended to a higher plane of existence, becoming disgusted with the world of men. Gilrond had inherited all the gifts of his fathers' race including having pointed ears he was tall and slender for his age and had great strength, 3 times that of a normal man and had more speed and agility then a mongoose.

"Well I guess this ends my solitary life," he chuckled as he said this,"I just hope I can find a friend."

"Remember not to reveal your lineage to anyone," his mother used to say to him for fear of what may happen.

Gilrond heard a noise in the distance and threw on his cloak and put on his hood making sure to cover his ears. As he looked up he saw what he had been waiting for a giant ship in the sky, a rope ladder was lowered to him, he grabs on to the ladder and the ladder is immediatly raised sending him flying on the deck where he lands softly on his feet.

Gilrond walked around the deck noticing that there were many people standing alone on the ship. Very few had already formed groups. He headed over to one boy who was standing near the front of the ship and seemed to just be enjoying the breeze. Suddenly the boy jumped up on the railing and stood there. The ship made a sudden stop as the boy lurched forward. He was flailing his arms wildly as he tried to regain his balance. Gilrond quickly noticed this and rushed to grab his robes and pull him back onto the ship.

"What were you thinking, you idiot. You could have killed yourself."

"Guess you're right. Thanks." Said the boy with an innocent smile. "Wow, you look pretty strong."

"Gilrond looked taken aback at this boy's total lack of grasp on the severity of the situation he was just in."

"Weren't you scared of falling off back there?"

"Nah, I'd have found a way to end up back in the boat." Said Adam as he began circling Gilrond and looking him up and down.

Gilrond felt rather uncomforatable under the boy's scrutiny.

"I know, let's be friends. My name is Adam. What's yours?" said the boy rather whimsically.

"You don't even know who I am and you want to be friends?"

"Sure, why not."

"Fine, my name is Gilrond. It's nice to meet you Adam. Just watch out next time when you're playing on the rails." The instant Gilrond had finished his sentence Adam was back on the rails walking down them as if it were as natural as walking on the ground.

"Idiot." Muttered Gilrond.

He continued to walk around the ship until he stopped and leaned over the railing of the ship.

"Hi what you doing," he heard someone say. He turned around to see who was talking to him, he was looking at a girl with dark brown hair little more than shoulder length a bit of a curvy form she looked middle eastern.

"You might wanna close your mouth bugs could fly in, she said.

"Oh um sorry," he blushes and says,"I was just looking at the clouds and the shapes, they make nice shapes.

"Hi, my name is Gilrond whats your name," he said extending his hand.

"Hi, Gilrond my name is Ashley," she said taking his hand and shaking it,"Gilrond that is an interesting name."

"Thanks I guess, so where you from I am from Ireland ."

"I am from the U.S. , so how is it in Ireland I heard it is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Yeah it is I have this place right near the beach I go to whenever I feel down and sad."

"Cool, what about friends don't they help you feel better."

He looked down and said softly," I don't have any friends."

"Well if you want I will be your friend."

"Sure thanks I would be happy to be your friend, you seem like a nice person."

"Ok so tell me about your family my mom and dad are really cool they got me a thunderbolt for christmas, did you know that is the fastest broom in production and I have an older sister she works for the American Congress of Magic, her job is really boring though nothing fun ever happens she woks as an ambassador for America to the Magical United Nations, so yeah tell me about your family."

"I don't have any family," he sad as he turned back and hopped onto the railing acting as if it is an everyday thing.

"What do you mean you have no family you have to have a mom and dad i can understand no siblings but you have to have a mom and dad."

"No I don't and I don't want to talk about it," he said with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh ok if you don't want to talk I wont press you for it, hey how are you doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Standing on that railing and not falling off we are on a flying ship there is no way a normal person could stand on that and not fall off and why are you wearing that hood."

He jumps off of the railing and says," I wear the hood because I have sensitive skin and I guess I just have really good balance.

"Oh ok, hey come with me I want you to meet some of my friends," she said grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

Suddenly Adam ran passed them still on the rail as a man with jet black hair chased him from the deck. "Get down from their, this instant." Yelled the man who was chasing him.

"Oh no, that idiot has already gotten a teacher after him." Said a boy who had came up behind Gilrond and Ashley. The boy was rather muscular for his age, he looked as if all he did was fight from morning till night.

"That's a teacher?" questioned Gilrond.

"Yeah, I heard his name was Lionheart, he teaches Defense at the school, he's also the head of Lupis house." Said the boy.

"We need to get him off of the rails before he falls." Said Ashley.

"He won't fall." Said the boy.

"What do you mean? He's wobbling all over the place." Said Ashlee.

"Watch this." Said the boy as he pulled out his wand.

He pointed his wand at Adam. "Expelliarmus." A jet of light shot out of his wand and headed straight for Adam. Adam spun around on his heel as his body seemed to just miss being hit as he continued running down the rail. He continued to run wobbly on his way as if nothing had happened.

"See. He's in much more control over himself than you would think."

"What is your name?" asked Gilrond.

"Azrael, I can tell you're no ordinary student yourself. I'd like to duel you one of these days. I'd like to duel him as well." Said Azrael as Adam was rounding the corner on the other side of the ship.

Adam stopped in front of them and squatted down on the rail. "Hi, nice meeting you, my name's Adam." He said to Ashlee. He completely ignored the two boys.

Suddenly his body froze stiff and rose into the air. "I'm tired of chasing you boy. You will come with me and sit with me inside until we arrive." Said Lionheart as he levitated Adam's body behind him.

"See you guys later." Laughed Adam.

"Idiot, he's laughing when he's gotten in trouble already." Said Ashlee.

"Azrael, you are not ordinary yourself are you."

"No I guess you could say I'm not."

"Well you said you wanted to duel, how about here and now nothing real dangerous though."

"Have it your way then," he said turning around and taking twelve steps in the opposite direction turned to face him holding his wand outstretched in battle position.

Gilrond walked to the center of the ship and just stared at Azrael. Gilrond said,"On the count of three then...1...2...3!"


End file.
